Lee Prower (Arcane)
Personality Lee can be summed up in several words, being "prickly", "rough" and "brave". He's often very hard to get along with, being a temperamental powerhouse. And his "I'll handle this so I don't lose anyone" attitude often irritates people near him. His temper is his main drive: keeping him going when everyone else stops. But he definitely has a soft side, his rough edges of being torn away from his family gradually sanded down by Raindrop. So who he used to be is still somewhere in there. Appearance He is a 16-17 year old genetic hybrid with light orange fur. His ears, forearms, lower legs and the tip of his tail are all black. He has his mothers blue eyes, a white hedgehog muzzle with fur tufts sticking out the side. The other element he has inherited from his mother is the bio-luminescent tufts atop his ears, he also hides a Shadow style chest fur. Lee's left arm is a white crystal up to his shoulder. Attire His normal apparel is a red-and-green checkered bandanna (which he wears on his muzzle), a gray T-shirt, black cargo pants with black and red sneakers. Powers Lee has a different moveset depending on what color his left arm is. 'Purple: Dark Chaos' *'Teleportation': Lee can jump through time and space to move himself across large distances instantly. *'Energy Charges': He can fire small bursts of energy. 'Light Blue: Light Chaos' *'Weapon Forming': The energy allows him to form melee weapons from thin air. *'Boost Jump': Lee can use energy to throw himself upwards in a sort of gliding/jumping move. 'Sky Blue: SoulBound' *'Enhanced Strength and Speed': In this mode, Lee can lift 150% more than usual and run 200% faster than normal. 'Green: Tech' *'Technopathy': Allows him to control basic machines mentally. *'Vir-Shifting': Lee can beam into the digital realm and infiltrate systems, servers and other objects connected to the internet. He has to stay green to maintain this form, however, which drops most combat abilities. Skills Weaknesses History This Lee's life was just like his counterpart's, until Scattered Pieces happened: He found himself ripped away from his family and friends, thrust backwards in time to the medieval age. He was taken in by a family, the "Elderitches", who taught him how to act in the time he'd wound up in. Over time, he found he could handle the threats constantly attacking the village with simple ingenuity. Except when a wizard showed up; He destroyed the village, imprisoned the Elderitches and turned Lee's left arm into crystal, merely to show the nearby king what he could do. Lee escaped the wizard's rage, fleeing to the King's castle. When the mystic attacker appeared in the fortress, the Fox Hybrid discovered he could switch between the four energy types inside him with the assistance of his crystalline arm. Now being able to teleport, form weapons, fire energy charges and more, the wizard went down. His family was freed and Lee was made the kingdom's hero, he used this newfound fame to gather parts to go back to his real home. After two years, Lee said goodbye to Oxford and left for the future. But upon traveling forward in time, he discovered that the portal he had fallen into had erased his spot in the timeline. Once again, he had lost his family; and so he wandered. The reality shift of him being 'erased' had also broken Chaos, The Water god into pieces, which were fused with various Mobians. And a madman who called himself "The Future's Hope" was intent on killing said Mobians. He believed that Chaos, among other godlike beings, were keeping Mobians from reaching their full potential. And he only had one left to end, a young Lynx girl name Raindrop. Raindrop's Chaos piece led her to Lee, who gave off a weird signature for obvious reason. He listened to her story, not believing her until he could see this guy himself. When the madman showed up, Lee took him down rather quickly, his armor doing nothing against the unpredictable fighting style Lee had adopted. Afterwards, he fell for Raindrop, and the two left to travel the world and find adventure. Trivia *This is without a doubt, the most powerful of all seven Lees. *Ironically, he's also the edgiest. Category:Hybrids Category:Elemental Abilities